


Hopeless Romantic

by khaleesiq



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, record store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/pseuds/khaleesiq
Summary: Isabelle finds herself weirdly fascinated with the girl who keeps coming into her record store. Little does she know, Clary has ulterior motives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My sister wrote this for me a while back and I though I would share it (with her permission) with all of you. Enjoy!

Isabelle sighed as she heard the bell above the door of the record store ring as someone opened it. There hadn’t been a customer in the store for a good fifteen minutes and she had just gotten started on an essay that was due the next day. She knew she should be grateful she got any time to work on schoolwork at her job, since most people didn’t have that luxury. However, there was the slight problem that Isabelle hated dealing with people and since the record store stayed pretty deserted most of the time, she didn’t have to worry about them usually. Unfortunately now was not one of those times. 

Isabelle looked up from where she’d been scribbling away in her notebook on the counter and saw a petite redhead, probably about Isabelle’s same age, walking down one of the aisles. Isabelle thought she looked cute, but wasn’t at all her type. 

The girl was browsing in the “Pop” section of the store and Isabelle rolled her eyes, of course this girl was here for something Top 40. There weren’t a lot of customers like this, usually if they were looking for popular or new music they went to Barnes & Noble or some other chain. 

Isabelle knew that a purely record store had a kind of niche market. Many of their customers were either middle aged and looking to re-live their glory days with old rock n’ roll records or they were hipsters who, while they appreciated the older records, really only liked them for the aesthetic. Isabelle didn’t mind though, business was business, and this was a nice gig compared to a lot of other minimum wage jobs she could be working. Isabelle supposed she should be grateful to this girl for choosing the local record store to shop at, rather than simply downloading her music like everyone else their age.

Isabelle watched as the girl found what she was looking for and slowly made her way up to the checkout counter. The girl was glancing around at the records in other sections and Isabelle wondered why she would even bother, clearly that wasn’t her type of music. 

“Hi, I’d like to buy this, please!” The girl said cheerfully, as she placed the record on the counter. 

“Well, that’s what I’m here for,” Isabelle said, hoping she didn’t sound as sarcastic as she thought she did. The girl was still smiling brightly, so she supposed not.

Isabelle glanced down at the record the girl was buying, and put on her fake, customer pleasing smile.

“Ellie Goulding, nice choice,” Isabelle said, charming as ever, as she scanned the record and started to bag it. 

“Thanks!” The girl said, brightly, “That’s awesome you listen to her too! What’s your favorite song by her?” 

Isabelle gritted her teeth, she really hadn’t been wanting a chat with this girl. Truth be told all Isabelle knew about Ellie Goulding was that she was a newer pop artist, she was just trying to do her job by being nice to the customer. So, she surreptitiously glanced at the back of the record before sticking it in the bag and said the first song title she saw.

“Holding on for Life,” she said, smiling, hoping this was an acceptable answer for the girl and she wouldn’t want to keep talking about an artist Isabelle knew nothing about. 

The girl’s smile became even wider, if possible, “I love that one! I wouldn’t say it’s my favorite, since her first album has so many good, underrated songs, and I haven’t listened to the new one as much, but from the couple times I’ve listened, I really like it!” 

Isabelle smiled almost genuinely at her, although it was a bit annoying how enthusiastic this girl was about some presumably bland pop artist, Isabelle at least could appreciate her passion. 

In lieu of Isabelle responding the girl held out her hand, “I’m Clary, by the way.”

Isabelle took her hand, “Isabelle.”

“I know, it’s on your nametag,” Clary responded as she grabbed her bag with the record from Isabelle.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, she hated having a nametag, usually she stole her brother’s just for the hell of it, and because she hated people knowing her name, but tonight she had forgotten.

“Well it was nice to meet you, hopefully I’ll see you again!” Clary grinned at Isabelle, as she turned to leave. 

“Clary,” Isabelle called, and Clary turned around from where she had been about to open the door to the store, “Can I asked you something?”

“Sure!” Clary responded.

“Why did you come here to buy that record? Why didn’t you just go to Urban Outfitters like everyone else?” Isabelle asked, not meanly, rather genuinely curious. Usually she wouldn’t dare ask a customer this, but Clary seemed friendly enough that Isabelle didn’t think it would offend her… or cause her to actually abandon the store for Urban Outfitters.

Clary paused for a second before responding, “I like supporting local businesses.” She smiled meaningfully at Isabelle before turning and leaving the store.

Well, Isabelle couldn’t fault Clary for that.

 

Clary came into the record store during almost every shift Isabelle had for the next week and a half. At this point Isabelle had just come to expect it. Every time Clary bought one more record, always a relatively recent pop record, but Isabelle started to wonder why she hadn’t bought them all at once. Or, at least, more than one at once, but every time it was ever only one record.

“So,” Isabelle had asked Clary casually one day while checking her out, “are you slowly, but surely building your record collection?” 

Clary had looked at Isabelle surprised, “Oh no, my collection is already pretty big. This is just some new stuff I wanted to have physical copies of, rather than just listening to on my phone.” 

It was Isabelle’s turn to be surprised, she hadn’t expected this from the girl who was buying her third One Direction album that week, “Really? Is it all, uh…” Isabelle didn’t know how to ask if Clary had a huge collection of vapid pop music at home without actually offending her.

Clary smirked at Isabelle, holding up the record, “Stuff like this?”

“Well… yeah.”

Clary laughed, and Isabelle was glad Clary wasn’t an easily offended person, “Na, most of it’s older, I got a lot from my mom, so my 70s punk collection is like, killer.” 

Isabelle had again looked at Clary with genuine shock, “Really? That’s actually awesome.”

“Not what you were expecting, huh?” Clary asked her, grinning back.

Isabelle smiled guiltily, she knew she had misjudged Clary, “Well can you really blame me, based on your purchases?” 

Clary grabber her bag, as she responded, “You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

However, she had apparently not been too upset with Isabelle’s premature judgement, and left with grin and a “see you later, Izzy” over her shoulder.

 

Today the store was, once again, extremely slow. Unfortunately her older brother Alec was working with Isabelle today and he wouldn’t stop bugging her about Clary. 

“So, she comes in every day to see you?” Alec asked Isabelle, he was stocking a shelf of “featured” records in front of where Isabelle stood in her usual spot behind the checkout counter.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, “Yes, but like I said, not to see me, she always buys a record.”

Alec frowned at that, “And you said it’s always some insipid pop album, that really, we shouldn’t bother selling, but unfortunately we’re slaves to the capitalist machine?” 

Isabelle wished there was something she could do that was stronger than rolling her eyes, she loved her brother but she had heard that rant one too many times. 

“Yes, but really… you shouldn’t be so judgemental about pop music, Alec. It’s not so bad, just because it’s not what we’re used to listening to.” Clary had actually slowly, but surely been changing Isabelle’s mind about pop music. It was enjoyable, Isabelle had to admit.

Alec scoffed, but didn’t say anything, as he went back to arranging the shelf. 

Just then the bell above the store door rang and Isabelle looked towards it excitedly, she didn’t want to admit how much she had come to look forward to Clary’s daily visits. 

It was, in fact, Clary coming through the door, however, today she had another person with her. He was clearly around their age and was cute in a nerdy, Seth Cohen way, Isabelle thought. Though Isabelle began to frown slightly as she noticed how close they were walking. The pair were laughing heartily, like they were sharing some kind of inside joke, as they walked toward Clary’s usual section in the store.

“Jeez, Iz, you could at least pretend to like your job,” Alec had come up behind Isabelle, but she hadn’t noticed, she was too busy watching Clary and this new guy.

Isabelle didn’t respond and Alec looked in the direction of where she was glaring. 

“What… oh, is that Clary, then? Who’s that guy with her, you didn’t mention him.”

“I don’t know,” Isabelle said simply, not bothering to face Alec.

“Aw, sis, are you jealous?” She could tell Alec was smirking. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Isabelle responded. Although, she knew she was jealous. Isabelle didn’t want to admit to herself that she had definitely began crushing on Clary. 

She had thought they had been flirting, but maybe Clary really was just ridiculously friendly and Isabelle had misunderstood that. Her frown deepened at this thought, if there was one thing Isabelle was good at it was recognizing flirting.

Now Clary and the guy were walking towards Isabelle and she plastered on a fake smile, hoping it didn’t look as fake as it felt, while Alec snorted behind her. 

“Hey Izzy,” Clary greeted, placing the record on the counter, today it was My Chemical Romance’s “The Black Parade” album.

“This is different than your usual,” Isabelle remarked, scanning the record.

“Yeah, well, Simon here insisted that I missed out on my prime emo days in middle school, so now I have to get caught up,” Clary smiled at the Seth Cohen lookalike standing next to her. He, in turn, grinned back at Clary, barely noticing Isabelle’s existence. Isabelle tried not to gag.

“Ah, so…” Isabelle began placing Clary’s record in a bag, “Is Simon your boyfriend?”

Simon looked taken aback and started to blush. Clary, to her credit, actually laughed. Isabelle was grateful, since people usually balked at Isabelle’s bluntness.

“Oh no, we’re just best friends, I’m single.”

Isabelle could’ve sworn that Clary winked at her when she said that she was single. Meanwhile Simon looked like he wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

“Well, that’s, um, good,” Isabelle said, for lack of anything else to say. 

Clary grinned at her, grabbed her bag and pulled at Simon’s arm as they left the store, leaving Isabelle flustered in a way she hadn’t felt before. Usually she was so smooth, what was happening to her?

She turned to go hide in the back office for a little bit and glared when she saw Alec silently laughing, having watched the whole exchange. 

 

The next day when Clary came in, she came straight over to Isabelle at the counter. 

“So,” Clary said when Isabelle looked up from the magazine she’d been reading, “If you get to pry into my personal life, I should get to at least ask you something about yours.”

“I wasn’t prying, I was just curious,” Isabelle shrugged, hoping she sounded more casual than she felt.

“Regardless, it’s my turn,” Clary grinned, “so, are you dating anyone?”

Usually this is where Isabelle would play coy, however, Clary had made Isabelle lose any pretense of being smooth, so instead she simply said, “No.”

“Good to know,” Clary responded matter of factly, as though Isabelle had just informed her of the next day’s weather forecast. “So, if you’re not working, do you want to come with me to my mom’s gallery opening tomorrow night?” she asked, looking at Isabelle hopefully.

Isabelle’s heart soared, but she kept a casual exterior, “Yeah I'd like that.”

“Great! I'll see you tomorrow then,” Clary grinned and handed Isabelle an invitation, “That has the address and the time on it,” and she turned to leave.

“Wait,” Isabelle called and Clary turned around, “Did you just come into ask that, you're not going to buy a record today?” 

“Na, I was mostly doing that so I could talk to you.”

Isabelle frowned slightly, “Wow, you sure wasted a lot of money just to talk to me.”

“Wasn't a waste at all,” Clary grinned and left.

Isabelle felt wholly overwhelmed by how much she liked this girl.

 

Isabelle felt confident getting ready for Clary’s mom’s gallery opening, if there was one thing Isabelle knew she could dress well for it was formal events. 

As she left her bedroom and entered the hallway, Alec was doing the same, also dressed rather formally.

“Where are you going, all fancy?” She asked him, as they walked down the hall.

“Magnus invited me to some gallery opening in Brooklyn,” he responded, lightly, “I'm going for the free food.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes, she knew Alec would join Magnus regardless of the free food.

“Huh, that's funny, I'm going to Clary’s mom’s gallery opening in Brooklyn,” Isabelle smirked, looking over at Alec.

“Please tell me we’re not inadvertently double dating,” Alec responded, looking back at Isabelle, questioning. 

Isabelle held up the invite Clary had given her and Alec groaned, “Great.”

When the two arrived at the gallery the party was already in full swing. Alec spotted Magnus right away, it was hard not to, and went over him. This left Isabelle to stand alone next to the hors d'oeuvres, feeling slightly awkward, which was not a feeling she was used to. She wasn't alone too long, though, as Clary soon spotted her and came quickly over, enveloping Isabelle in a hug. 

“I'm so glad you came!” Clary told Isabelle as she pulled away.

“Why wouldn't I have?” Isabelle was genuinely curious, since she was pretty sure her crush on Clary was obvious even from outer space.

“I don't know if you realize this but you're kind of hard to read, Izzy,” Clary laughed nervously. Isabelle realized it was the first time she had seen Clary actually nervous in the time they’d known each other.

“It's part of my charm,” Isabelle remarked, glad that at the very least she wasn’t as obvious as she thought she had been, and secretly enjoying the knowledge that she had made Clary, who always seemed so confident, nervous.

Clary grinned, some of her confidence returning, “Yeah, it is.”

Before Isabelle could say anything else, a middle aged woman was walking over to them. She had the same bright red hair as Clary and Isabelle could easily guess that this was Clary’s mom.

“Ah, so this is the famous Isabelle,” She said, stopping in front of them. She seemed to appraise Isabelle, not in an unfriendly way.

“Mom,” Clary groaned, looking embarrassed. Isabelle couldn't help think that it was cute seeing Clary like this.

“Clary won't shut up about the cute girl from the record store,” she glanced at Clary, then turned back to Isabelle. “Hi, I'm Jocelyn,” She smiled warmly, shaking Isabelle’s hand.

“Well I'll leave you two alone,” Jocelyn winked at Clary and walked over to a group of people on the opposite side of the room.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Clary groaned again, clearly trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

Isabelle smirked, “Cute record store girl, huh?”

“Stop, as if I wasn't obviously flirting with you for weeks,” Clary said, blushing further, if that was even possible.

“Yeah, you were kind of obvious, huh?” Isabelle laughed, and before Clary could say anything in response, Isabelle leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
